Deirdre
Deirdre is a Lion King fancharacter and the artist's second original character ever published on the internet. She's an average meerkat who happens to come in contact with a supernatural being showing interest in. Deirdre spends her days with Damy, a disturbed vampire and her "boyfriend-in-denial". She made it her goal in life to reverse his mother's brainwashing and teach him to be normal by doing inoffensive indoor and outdoor activities. Most of the comics and drawings starring her and Damy are humorous, despite both characters having a grim and rather Shakespearean past. Deirdre was created somewhere in 2003, but made her first online appearance on June 21, 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. She was created a fair time before Damy, as Deirdre was originally made to be a love interest for Timon, with not much conflict going on. Background story Deirdre used to be member of the same colony Timon used to be in, but left at a young age with her mother because of personal reasons. Though, Deirdre and Timon held contact over the years and met up frequently. Deirdre met Damy for the first time at the age of 8, during the Winter, and some time afterwards when she found him starving in the forest at night. He and his mother had a known reputation, as they were considered to be hostile vampires. Their original encounter was short, but their second less pleasant; as Deirdre snuck out one night to play in the snow some more and came across him in a hungry state. She told him she knew about an old animal who had passed away, and asked him not to harm her if she took him to it. Even though Damy had no intention of doing so, he agreed, which Deirdre regretted almost immediately. While she had to witness the image of a vampire feeding on a corpse, Damy's mother appeared, displeased about the fact her son didn't hunt for his food and was again with the same girl as before. She was planning to kill Deirdre, but after Damy made a deal with his mother to spare Deirdre's life, she was released from Cheekah's grip, and Deirdre never saw Damy again until years later. Deirdre met up with him again when she was 24, but her trauma from 16 years ago made him unrecognizable and their past together non-existent. She saw him as a stranger only Timon had some kind of past connection with. At the same time, Damy never explained to her who or what he was, and only showed up to bother and bully her and Timon; which made his acts seem without any purpose or reason. While Timon did know who he was, he didn't know about the shortlived relationship they had together, thus wasn't able to clear anything up. One day Damy decided to stop playing around, and wanted to take Timon captive for the purpose of torturing him. Deirdre's didn't understand why, all of the sudden, but Timon seemed to have an idea. As Deirdre and Timon had feelings for each other, she volunteered to take his place, which Damy denied at first, as he seemed to despise only Timon. He then agreed after seeing Timon being upset about Deirdre's offer. Damy brought her to his basement, where he chained her to the ceiling. Considering he did still remember Deirdre, it was likely that his life-long training made him want to harm her anyway. Deirdre didn't talk much to Damy during her stay, but asked him the question "Why?" every day, which greatly annoyed him. 3 months later she was in a dying state, and Damy moved her out of the basement and chained her to his bed; and even though she was moved there to give her more comfort, Damy still beat her, though got slightly less upset whenever she spoke or looked at him. After nearly 5 months in total, Damy had fully stopped torturing her, and rather started taking care of her. While he didn't reveal why; the 6th and last month he explained himself to her, by telling her about their first encounter and his past, and then asked her to leave. She returned a few days after Damy set her free. Even though they have a serious and troublesome past together, Damy and Deirdre became an inseparable duo in a whole different setting. As Deirdre knows Damy doesn't like to be reminded of the past, as for the fact he tortured her, she convinced Timon to stop bringing it up and asked Damy to stop going after Timon. Damy and Deirdre's "friendship" eventually meant the end of Timon and Deirdre's possible love-relationship, as Timon confessed to be disappointed and confused by her decision to stay with Damy. Even so, they still hanged out as friends. Whenever there was an argument going on between Damy and Deirdre, Deirdre used to have a bit of the upper hand by threatening she'd go out to see Timon. Eventually she stops these kind of threats, no longer bothers getting into big fights over Damy's way of living, and instead just mopes. After Deirdre officially moved in with Damy, without consulting him, Timon made the decision to leave his colony, met Pumbaa during his travels, and left both Damy and Deirdre behind to have his own adventures. Timon and Deirdre only sometimes meet up. Personality Deirdre is an average meerkat with an average intellect, even though it appears that "being dumb" is more likely to be part of her sense of humor. She loves to joke around and wants Damy to join her antics. While she always complains about Damy's actions, she eventually stops getting too upset over it, as it doesn't change anything, which earns her alot of criticism from spectators. Deirdre's decision to return to Damy after he released her also indicates she has Stockholm syndrome. She might feel like she owes Damy, or simply feels sorry for him because of his childhood experiences. Either way, she's easy to forgive others. Appearance Deirdre is described to be nothing special and even "below average" by other characters. She has blonde hair with bangs that form into three spikes, a wide face, big blue eyes, big ears, and a simple pattern of the same stripes on her back. In 2018 she was redesigned to fit this description. In her old design, which she's had for 16 years, Deirdre's hair was long, she had breasts and her eyes were fully black; though they were always described to be blue. Relationships Damy What started off rough, ended up becoming a crippled, comical friendship with hints of love for each other. The outside world already assumes they're a couple, but Damy denies this, yet has never been able to explain why Deirdre is living with him at all. Meanwhile, she does calls him her friend and presents him as such to others. After her release, Deirdre started visiting him on a daily basis and slowly ended up living in his house and sleeping in his bed, without Damy really noticing at first. Though he threw her out and shut the door on her many times, she permanently entered his life; and started functioning as the little angel that never leaves his shoulder. Though, her role is not appreciated and comments are either unheard or met by getting pummeled on the head. Deirdre chose to forgive him for his actions and she requested Timon to stop bringing up their past, as it tends to be an effective tactic to silence Damy. Nevertheless, Damy's routine of hunting down random creatures annoys her and she gets upset whenever he walks away from her well-intended preaching. Deirdre is convinced he's unhappy and his grumpy old man act could benefit from getting involved with normal outdoors life, thus constantly invites him to parties and other social events. These invitations instantly get rejected, though there are always a few instances where he allows himself to be dragged off. As Damy saved her life multiple times over the course of time, she became more romantically interested in him. She never told him or anyone else, but often hints at it, which Damy chooses to ignore because of the fact that is their bad past. Their connection is frowned upon by the neighborhood and the vampire community, and especially Deirdre is considered to be at fault by both parties. ---- Timon Timon used to be Deirdre's previous best friend and love interest. After the whole incident came to an end, Timon felt like he was being pushed aside by her for Damy. Deirdre claims she was the one being pushed aside by Timon for Pumbaa. After Damy and Deirdre started living together, not much was left of their original friendship. But as they've never revealed their love for each other, they silently agreed that no real damage was done and still see each other as friends. ---- Cheekah Damy's mother is the least pleased with Deirdre and wants her dead. But as Damy proved himself to be a match, and makes it impossible for her to get near Deirdre, she's more inclined to think of labyrinth schemes in order to get rid of her or to convince Damy to leave her by noting him on facts or vampire laws. ---- Future (List of alternate endings) While there were multiple endings written for the story of Damy and Deirdre, only one of the endings is considered to be "canon": After being tormented by Damy for too long, the villagers decide to bond together with nearby residents to kill him. More specifically; they capture Deirdre with the intent that Damy would surrender himself to them. In case Damy wouldn't cooperate, they were ready to dispose of Deirdre as well. While Damy managed to release her from her imprisoned state, there was no time to fight and he had to run from over 20.000 meerkats armed with bows and spears in order to protect Deirdre. As the whole forest was infested and booby trapped, it didn't take long for Damy to recieve hits. The continuous attack didn't give him the opportunity to heal himself, and eventually he collapsed in a hidden area in the forest. Damy and Deirdre had a short exchange where he told her it was bound to happen, as he was the villain, and she shouldn't waste her tears on him. But Deirdre claimed that bad guys never got caught in reality, and therefore his death was unfair. While Deirdre tried to save him with his own saliva, he died anyway. Shortly afterwards the villagers found them, but after seeing Damy's corpse, they were no longer interested in continuing their pursuit and left Deirdre with her thoughts. Both Damy and Deirdre still never revealed their feelings for each other. Trivia *Deirdre was originally written to be Timon's partner, but that changed after Damy was designed; who was initially created for the sole purpose of being the villain and bonding Timon and Deirdre even more. * Deirdre is based on the artist's first cartoon version of herself. * Deirdre hardly resembles the artist she was based on. * Deirdre was first written to live together with Timon in Hakuna Matata. * Some time after the creation of Damy, Deirdre's home location was changed to be in the "One-Scratch-and-Spotted-Field". *"Deirdre" is the artist's first name. *Deirdre is the only character who has a last name and her birthday confirmed. *In a way, Damy and Deirdre's past situation is Cheekah and Kurt's situation with the roles reversed. * Concerning appearance, Deirdre shares some similarities with Cheekah. See Also *Damy Category:The Lion King Category:Characters Category:Disney